


One day, you and I will write our names in the sky

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon, asexual!Brett, asexual!Liam, mostly canon compliant except Satomi's pack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "LiamMy parents are going out of town to visit my aunt; wanna sleep over on Saturday?Brett pretends that the way his stomach clenches as he reads the text comes more from excitement rather than dread. After all, this is the first time Liam has asked him if he wanted to stay over and they’ve been dating for over two months.But you know what he’ll expect if you stay over,Brett can’t help but think, though he resolutely stamps on the words. That’s just… He’s not worried, really. Sex is supposed to flow when the mood is right, yeah? Obviously, making out under the bleachers or across the car seat doesn’t exactly lead to the best mood. But this… is going to be just fine."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	One day, you and I will write our names in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with some not so positive thoughts about being uncomfortable with sex in some parts but it absolutely has a happy ending. If you'd like to know more details, just send me a message :)
> 
> Be kind to yourselves, friends.

**Liam**

My parents are going out of town to visit my aunt; wanna sleep over on Saturday?

Brett pretends that the way his stomach clenches as he reads the text comes more from excitement rather than dread. After all, this is the first time Liam has asked him if he wanted to stay over and they’ve been dating for over two months.

 _But you know what he’ll expect if you stay over_ , Brett can’t help but think, though he resolutely stamps on the words. That’s just… He’s not worried, really. Sex is supposed to flow when the mood is right, yeah? Obviously, making out under the bleachers or across the car seat doesn’t exactly lead to the best mood. But this… is going to be just fine.

Brett forces a smile on his face as he replies.

**Brett**

Yeah, that sounds great

He almost added a heart eyes emoji at the end, but just went for a simple smile. Should he have gone for a winking one instead? No, a simple smile one is enough.

Liam’s name flashes on his phone screen and Brett accepts the call.

“Hey,” he says warmly.

“Hey, I was going to text you, but that seemed dumb and too much effort. What do you wanna do Saturday night?”

“What?” Brett asks, feels his throat go dry, his heart beat faster. At least Liam can’t hear it through the phone.

“Do you wanna order pizza or something else? I’m not exactly a great cook…”

“Oh, right,” Brett says, forces his voice to sound normal, definitely not like he feels relieved or anything. ( _What did you think he was going to ask? Who’ll top?_ ) “I’m cool with whatever.”

“Uh, I haven’t had Indian in a while…”

“There’s a good place not too far from here. How about I bring some?”

“You paid for the last date,” Liam says and Brett laughs, opens his mouth to say _you can pay me back in a different way_ but goes for something else instead.

“You can get the food for the two dates after that.”

“I will,” Liam promises, sounding his usual competitive self, which makes Brett laugh again. He can’t say he minds when Liam gets competitive over romantic stuff; it once led him to receiving roses every single day for a week, after all. “I was thinking we could watch a film afterwards. Or make it a marathon?”

“Is there anything you wanna watch?” Brett asks, resolutely doesn’t even let the thought that starts with _if we fall asleep, maybe we-_ even finish.

“I’m giving you three choices: _Batman_ , _Bourne_ or _Men in Black_.”

Brett hums as he thinks it over, “I don’t even remember the last time I saw _Men in Black_.”

“It’s settled then.”

Brett hums again, then asks, “and your parents, they don’t mind?”

“They don’t know. I mean, they didn’t ask. I don’t think they really want to know.”

“Right,” Brett says, throat once again going dry because it’s… Well, Liam’s parents don’t want to know for one reason, right?

“Just don’t forget your toothbrush, okay? I’m not lending you mine, that’s disgusting.”

“Didn’t you like… kill a rabbit the last full moon?”

“Shut up,” Liam says and Brett can almost imagine the way he’s pouting. It makes his stomach relax. This is fine, this is Liam, who Brett is pretty sure he loves. So Saturday night things are just going to… evolve.

Liam yawns, which brings Brett’s attention back to the conversation. “I should let you sleep.”

“I’m the one who called you,” Liam counters, because he’s incapable of not having the last word, even though Brett can hear the way his words are coming out kind of dragged. It’s late on a school night; he’s probably already in bed.

“Go to sleep, Liam.”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Liam says, but Brett is almost sure he’s smiling. It makes him fondly roll his eyes; what an asshole.

“Fine, then, stay connected for all I care. I’m getting ready for bed.”

“Breeeeett,” Liam whines and Brett rolls his eyes, though he can’t stop himself from smiling. Well, it’s not like Liam can see it.

“What?” He asks, in the most unaffected tone he can find.

“I miss you,” Liam says, disarmingly like he usually is and which makes Brett kind of want to just… face-plant on his bed, really. But in this case, he metaphorically grabs onto his big boy pants and just sits on the edge of his bed.

“I miss you too,” he says and it’s true; it’s already Thursday and the last time they saw each other was Monday and that was to actually study, Liam having his regular problems with Biology and what not.

“Tell me something.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Liam blows a raspberry, “I’m not supposed to tell you. Tell me something you want me to know.”

Brett stops smiling, his heart starts beating faster. He imagines opening his mouth and saying the words that have been running through his mind for so long – _the idea of having sex leaves me uncomfortable_ – but stomps on the urge. The idea that Liam will laugh or just ignore it, say _just wait ‘till you do it; you’ll love it_ makes him sick to his stomach. And those are, of course, the better scenarios, not the ones where Liam breaks up with him, says there’s something… something wrong with him.

“I’m really thankful you were able to see past the asshole I was to you in Davenfort,” Brett says instead, words coming out kind of ruggedly. It’s not any less true than… anything else, anyway.

Liam doesn’t respond right away. Then, he groans, “you make my heart beat too fast and not like there are butterflies in my stomach, more like… My intestines are being stapled together.”

“Wow, that’s a really beautiful image, Liam,” Brett says, but still has to force down the laughter that’s trying to come out.

“I just meant that… I love having you in my life. And you… You’re not an asshole anymore.”

“I try,” Brett says, means it. It’s not like he still doesn’t have his moments but at least he’s not hurting anyone anymore.

“I know,” Liam replies, almost in a whisper.

“Now you tell me something,” Brett says, can feel the way his stomach is clenching again, even though there’s no good reason for it. Just what does he think Liam is going to say?

“I feel like I could tell you anything and you wouldn’t judge.”

“You can,” Brett reassures him.

Liam laughs, “that’s literally what I’m sharing with you. You make me feel like… Everything I feel is okay.”

“You’re valid,” Brett says, which sounds a bit like a meme, and he can’t quite help the way the words come out just a bit ironic, but it just makes the mood lighter.

“I know. I guess that’s how you make me feel, all the time.”

“I’m glad,” Brett says, smiling, his stomach still clenching, but in a whole different way, in the type of way where he can’t help but to estimate how long it would take to drive to Liam’s house, how he could get in through the window without waking up his parents, how- His brain stops there. And then what? Brett swallows.

Liam yawns again, “okay, now I’m sleepy.”

“Alright,” Brett can’t help but to sound amused; yeah, Liam definitely wasn’t feeling tired before, not at all…

“I’ll see you Saturday, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Brett says, since he’s already made plans to go to the cinema with Lori Friday night. She told him it was cool for Liam to come, but he also saw the way her eyes lit up when he said _“nah, this time it’s just the two of us”_.

“Goodnight,” Liam says and Brett repeats the sentiment, waiting for Liam to be the first to cut off the call to lower his phone to his bed. Then, he throws himself back, feet still on the floor.

With his hands on top of his stomach, Brett forces himself to breathe slowly, to think of all the things Satomi has told him over the years to keep in control.

It’s fine, everything’s fine. Saturday is going to be… fine. Fun. Everything that a Saturday night at a house free of adult supervision between two people dating is supposed to be.

Yeah, it’ll be fine.

.

Brett spends the next two days actually feeling pretty good. He takes Lori to watch _John Wick_ , resolutely not crying over the dog, then talks to Liam on the phone about it – once again, not crying as he talks about the dog – and then Saturday comes around and he goes to get their dinner, actually going inside to order it and waiting, since one of the waitresses has been in his class for the past three years and they actually get along.

Holding a large plastic bag, Brett leaves and drives to Liam’s place, listening to The Classic Crime, and not thinking about how he could have gone by the pharmacy to get supplies, but just the idea left him uncomfortable.

(Which isn’t weird. What if he a teacher was there? That would have been really awkward. And what if he got the wrong stuff? No, this is better.)

Brett parks on the driveway, wonders if he shouldn’t have, if there are nosy neighbors who will tell Liam’s parents he had a visitor. But he’s pretty sure that only happens in _Desperate Housewives_ , even if suburbia in Beacon Hills isn’t all that unlike Wisteria Lane. But, really, Brett’s pretty sure everyone in Beacon Hills knows better than to look outside their windows at night. Who knows what they’ll see.

He rings the doorbell with his free hand, holding his backpack with the same hand he has the takeaway bag on.

It doesn’t even take a full minute for the door to be opened, Liam on the other side, big smile on his face, wearing one of Brett’s sweatshirts (how did he even get it? Brett has no memory of leaving it behind), loose sweatpants and warm socks because, despite being a werewolf, Liam’s feet are still always cold.

“Hey,” he says, leans forward and up to kiss Brett on the lips, who puts a hand on the end of his back to help him keep his balance.

Their kiss isn’t long nor deep, just a greeting one. It makes Brett smile back as Liam gets back on his feet.

“Hey.”

“Come in,” Liam says and stands back, closing the door once Brett’s inside. He takes off his trainers, the habit long ingrained in him, and leaves the backpack just against the wall by the door.

Brett follows Liam to the kitchen, putting the bag in the island, already set up for dinner.

“No eating in front of the TV?” Brett asks with a raised eyebrow.

Liam shrugs, though Brett can see him blushing, “I wanted to do something different.”

Brett smiles, then goes and hugs Liam, feels the way he bends his neck sideway so he has his ear against Brett’s chest, listening to his heart.

“I like this,” he promises.

“I like you,” Liam counters, making Brett laugh.

“You should. We’ve been dating for two months.”

“Oh, so you don’t just get Indian takeaway for anyone?” Liam’s leaning back, craning his neck so they can look each other in the eyes, hands loosely wrapped around Brett’s waist.

“Not the good stuff.”

“I have high expectations now.”

“You’ll like it,” Brett says, leans down to peck him quickly on the lips, then let’s go and goes to sit on a stool, Liam following him, sitting on the one in front of him. “Should there be wine here?”

“We’re underage and neither of us can get drunk.”

“I know. But I still feel like there should be wine. This feels very… grown-up.”

“Are you mocking me?” Liam asks, squinting, and Brett can tell he’s faking it more than anything, that he doesn’t actually believe Brett is mocking him, but it still makes the smile on his face soften, makes him lean forward to put a hand on top of one of Liam’s.

“Never,” he promises and Liam stares at him for a few seconds in silence before nodding.

Brett lets go to start taking the takeaway boxes from the bag, taking out the cardboard on top, making the kitchen smell a lot spicier than it did before. He inhales deeply, enjoying it.

“The promise goes both ways,” Liam says and Brett frowns, confused.

“What?”

“I promise never to mock you either. Not for the… Big stuff,” Liam says and Brett swallows, suddenly not knowing what to say. Is he… implying something? “The other night I told you, you make me feel like I can tell you anything. I want you to feel the same too. I mean, obviously, you don’t have to tell me everything. Just… what you want to tell me, I won’t judge.”

Brett blinks, caught off guard. And he can’t help the way his heart starts beating faster, knows that Liam can hear it, that he’ll smell his anxiousness, nervousness if he pays attention – which he usually doesn’t, since it doesn’t come as naturally to him.

“Thank you,” is what Brett decides to settle for in the end.

Liam smiles, though it doesn’t seem to fully reach his eyes. Still, since Brett doesn’t know how to make it better, he picks up his plate and puts a very generous dose of both the rice and the curry.

They start eating in silence, Liam being the first to break it, after a couple bites. “It’s good.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Brett asks, smiling, starting to feel relaxed.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Liam rolls his eyes, though he sounds fond and amused.

“Don’t worry, my ego can take a few hits with no problem.”

“Of course it can,” Liam rolls his eyes again, then sends Brett a look, something just between the two of them, which makes Brett once again put a hand on top of his, though this time his less dominant one.

The conversation flows easily between the two of them afterward. They talk some more about _John Wick_ , about the chances of there being a sequel, then Liam says that they should eventually watch the _Matrix_. They talk about Lori and their packs too. School too – though not college since they’re both kind of… ignoring it for now.

Liam gets ice cream out of the freezer for their dessert, strawberry, though this they take to the sofa, where Brett sits first as Liam puts in the first DVD to _Men in Black_.

They both eat the ice cream with their legs crossed on top of the sofa, knees bumping. After their bowls are empty and on top of the coffee table, they finally lean back on the sofa, Brett with an arm around Liam’s shoulder, who has his head leaning on him.

Out of the two of them, Brett’s the one who talks more during the film, not capable of stopping himself from commenting, especially when Frank the Pug shows up. He remarks upon Tommy Lee Jones’ attractiveness, which gets him a push that almost makes him fall off the sofa, Liam acting so revolted about it that he can’t help but to start laughing.

“I’m a year older than you. Are you saying you’re not attracted to older guys?”

“I swear to God I’m throwing you out, Brett,” Liam threatens, which just makes Brett laugh all the harder. His nose is scrunched up, in that way he does when he’s annoyed, but at a low level, nothing really serious.

“Don’t worry, I’d definitely choose you over Tommy Lee Jones any day of the week.”

Liam sends him a look, “well, you’re crazy if you think I’d choose you over Will Smith.”

That just makes Brett laugh harder.

“I’m putting on the next film,” Liam grumbles, getting up. Brett gets up too, goes to the bathroom then, once he’s back, gets a large Reese’s chocolate bar from his backpack. “I don’t have any popcorn.”

“Good. I definitely don’t have sour patch kids,” Brett fake shudders and Liam rolls his eyes, dropping himself on the sofa.

“You like it when I mix them up.”

“Like it? No. It’s like… a car crash you can’t look away from. In your mouth.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Liam says but he’s laughing as Brett sits down next to him, though this time Liam moves so he’s leaning on the arm of the sofa, putting his feet on top of Brett’s lap. Usually, he’d say something, wouldn’t just go along with it, but instead Brett just passes the chocolate bar to Liam, starts massaging his feet.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Liam says, mouth full. He offers a square to Brett, who opens his mouth so he can give it to him straight away; he has zero desire to touch the chocolate after touching Liam’s feet.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself. Even if you would swap me for Will Smith.”

“Can you blame me?” Liam says, pointing at the TV with his head where Will Smith has just shown up and is, obviously, saying something silly. Brett snorts.

“Definitely your type.”

Liam snorts, “you’re the one dating me, so what does that say about you?”

Brett shrugs, “sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. Doesn’t mean the brain doesn’t question it.”

Liam leans forward so he can put one hand on Brett’s arm and push him, though this time it’s a lighter touch, not nearly enough to make him even move on the sofa.

“I take back everything I said about you being the best boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah? Does that mean I can get the chocolate back?”

“No way, get your own,” Liam says, immediately breaking a square off to put in his mouth, making Brett laugh.

They go back to watching the film in silence, Brett starting to massage Liam’s feet again, getting two more squares, Liam eating the rest. Honestly, with his sweet tooth, Brett’s lucky to have gotten anything at all.

By the time the giant worm has shown up, Brett is barely paying attention, his eyes having spent more time closed in the past five minutes than otherwise.

When Liam shakes him awake, the credits are rolling.

“Sorry,” Brett yawns.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s late anyway, we can watch the third one tomorrow. Or at another time. Come on, let’s go up,” Liam says, getting up and moving around, bones cracking.

“Right,” Brett says, slowly getting on his feet as well. His heart starts beating faster as he goes to get his backpack. “I brought a toothbrush,” his voice, surprisingly, comes out normally, like there’s nothing wrong.

“Good,” Liam says, sending him a smile. “You can change in the bathroom while I do it in the bedroom.”

“Right,” Brett says, can’t help but to sound confused. Change? He did bring some sweatpants and an old T-shirt, what he usually sleeps in, but he thought that… well, that it wouldn’t be necessary. Or, that it would come later. What’s the point in changing clothes just to get undressed afterwards?

The thought makes his stomach squeeze and Brett tells himself it’s just excitement.

Liam goes up the stairs first, Brett closely behind. Just as he said, Liam points him to the bathroom as he goes to his bedroom.

After Brett is done – having brushed his teeth as well – he goes to Liam’s bedroom, where Liam is sitting cross legged on the bed. He’s changed to an outfit similar to Brett’s, though he still has the warm socks on.

“I’ll be right back,” Liam says and it’s his turn on the bathroom.

Brett doesn’t listen to him, instead slowly breathing in and out. He puts his backpack down by the door, then goes to sit on the bed, though he leaves his feet planted on the floor, hands on his knees. It’s not that he feels the wolf closer to his skin; it’s always there, but it’s… It’s like his instincts are raised, like he’s expecting to be attacked. Which is dumb; this is Liam, he’d never hurt Brett.

“Hey,” Liam says as he walks in and Brett can’t help but to get up.

“Hey,” he says. He should probably go over and kiss Liam, right? Maybe put on some music? That might help with the mood.

“So… Which side of the bed do you want?”

“What?” Brett asks, confused.

“I usually sleep in the middle, but do you prefer a side? You can sleep on the sofa if you don’t want to share the bed,” Liam says, looking at him like… Like all he’s expecting is for the two of them to sleep.

A wave of relief passes through Brett but he also realizes that this… It’s just going to keep happening. Every time the two of them are together alone, or having a sleepover, he’s going to be dreading the moment Liam makes a move to initiate sex.

He can’t imagine going through this over and over.

“You asked me to spend the night,” Brett starts, slowly, because he’s still not entirely sure how to start this conversation.

“Yeah,” Liam nods, “but we don’t have to sleep together.”

Brett swallows, “tonight or never?”

“What do you mean?” Liam frowns.

Brett inhales, slowly, then, “I thought you asked me over for… sex.”

Liam blinks. Brett wants to keep talking, but the words feel trapped on his throat.

“Is that… something you’re interested in?” Liam asks, slowly, like he’s trying not to spook Brett. Brett is too confused to feel spooked.

“Sex?” He asks, to clarify. Liam nods. “Isn’t everyone?” Brett asks, even though that doesn’t sound quite right.

“Not really. Have you… Have you ever heard of asexuality?”

“What?” Brett frowns. The word doesn’t sound completely unfamiliar, but it’s not making him remember anything in particular either.

“It has to do with, like, the amount of sexual attraction you feel to someone, I guess. Honestly, it’s a pretty umbrella term; some asexual people really aren’t attracted to anyone sexually, at all, while others are, but for different reasons than simply having sex?”

“If you don’t experience sexual attraction, why would you have sex?” Brett asks, pretty confused.

“You can have it for other reasons. You can still have a libido, or it can be about your partner, the show of affection. I’ve been thinking about it and I think that’s my case. I don’t mind sex but it’s not really necessary, you know?”

“So… You’re asexual?” Brett asks, to clarify, but also because… Suddenly, his stomach doesn’t feel so clenched anymore. _Asexual_. It doesn’t… it doesn’t sound wrong.

“I think so. And probably demiromantic, which means I only like people romantically after forging a strong bond with someone.”

“Like Hayden. And me,” Brett says, slowly, thinking through the words as he says them.

“Yeah,” Liam says, then stops. “Demisexuality is also a thing, where you experience sexual attraction after-”

“After forging a strong bond with someone, right,” Brett says, in a lower tone. He goes to sit down. _Asexual_. It sounds… right. Like the missing piece of the puzzle. Or, not necessarily the word, but the fact that it exists, that it’s an actual, real thing. That it’s not just him being… wrong.

Slowly, Brett says, “I don’t think I’m demisexual. I… I like you a lot. But I don’t… I don’t want to have sex.” It’s like a weight is off his shoulders at the same time the bottom drops out of his stomach. Now what?

“That’s okay. More than okay,” Liam comes to sit down beside him, putting a hand on Brett’s knee, who turns to him. Liam smiles, “I definitely don’t want to have sex if you don’t want it.”

Brett swallows, can feel tears gathering in his eyes, really does not want to cry. “I thought… At first, I just thought I was a late bloomer or whatever. But even masturbation… It makes me feel uncomfortable. So then I thought…” He swallows again, “that there was something broken in me. Like the trauma of losing my parents or whatever had made me… Not whole.”

“No, baby, no,” Liam says and presses against Brett, who fully leans on him, putting his cheek on his shoulder. Liam puts one hand on the end of his back and the other at the top of it, a loose hug, but rubbing circles on his skin. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But you said… You said you didn’t mind sex.”

“If the other person wants it, sure. I mean, I’ll enjoy it, it’s not a chore. But it’s also not…” Brett feels Liam shrug, though he makes sure to keep his hold secure on Brett. “I’m okay with never having sex.”

“Are you sure?” Brett asks, can’t help but to sound unsure, and afraid as well. If Liam says he can’t be with him because of this… “We’re still young, maybe I’ll… change.”

Liam moves him so they’re instead staring at each other, putting both hands on Brett’s cheeks and waiting for him to look him in the eyes to speak. “I don’t want you to change. Not because of that. Look, sexuality is… fluid, right? I’m not saying you won’t feel differently one day. I’m not saying I won’t feel differently one day either. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to change to be with me. I… I love you. And I love what we have.”

“Even without sex?”

“The sex doesn’t even enter into the equation,” Liam laughs, kind of relieved, “why do you think I know so much about asexuality? I kind of freaked out at first too. When I realized we weren’t having sex but that I was happy with it. I thought maybe I just saw you as a friend? But I definitely saw you as more.”

“Mason helped you, didn’t he?” Brett asks, smiling and Liam nods, several short ones.

“Yeah, he’s my gay Yoda.”

Brett laughs. That sounds about right, really. “Hey, you just said you loved me,” he suddenly says.

“Oh, uhm, right,” Liam says, dropping his hands to his lap, and looking away. “You obviously don’t have to say it back, it’s not-”

“I love you too,” Brett says and Liam looks back at him.

“Really?”

“Of course, really,” Brett tells him, eyes softening.

“And not just because… of what we talked, right?”

“The fact that you’re okay with me being… Asexual? No, of course not. I love because you’re you. You’re pig-headed and too stubborn and you keep getting into situations without thinking them-”

“Those all sound like insults,” Liam mutters, but Brett doesn’t let that stop him.

“Through, and you’re loyal to a fault and incredibly smart and kind. You might actually be the kindest person I know, and you work hard to be a better person and you’re so genuine-” Brett’s stopped by Liam’s hand on top of his mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Liam says, blushing. Brett, of course, licks his palm and Liam removes it with a grimace, wiping his hand on his jeans. “You’re kind too, you know. And brave. And I like how sure you always are of yourself, and how you act with Lori-”

Brett decides to stop Liam from continuing to talk as well, though he does it by pressing his lips against Liam’s, not with a hand. It’s a soft peck, nothing too deep; Brett’s going to have to do some thinking on just what he’s comfortable with and isn’t. But for now… This is good.

They stay like that for a few seconds, Brett being the first one to lean back.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hey,” Liam replies, soft, skin around his eyes crinkling from the way he’s smiling.

Brett ponders saying something else, but realizes it’s unnecessary. So he just hugs Liam, feels him immediately put his arms around him, squeezing. Yeah, this is good.


End file.
